Into the Fire
by Zurizip
Summary: Xlelon has just been told she's off to Scanra. What now? All sorts of stuff!!*ahem*Attention.This is an extremly sad chapter.If you are not up to reading anything on the happenings in recent times, please skip instead of flaming me. ::bows::
1. Default Chapter

*ahem* as this is a new story (YAY!) I would like to put some wonderful little notes in here that first timers and others may like to know. It is incredibly important that you read the first book, Out of the frying pan. In order to understand, Into the Fire. br  
  
Notes about this book: br  
  
1) This is the story of Xlelon's diplomatic expieriance in Scanra. It begins probably five seconds after the first book ends. br 2) This will most likely be a bit more angnsty and romantic then the first one. (JOY!) br 3) Sorry, someone has just pointed out her apparent mary sue-ness problem (small though it is). I don't think its all that bad, she's a muse of mine, and they tend to get like that. ::glares @ Xlelon::I still don't think she's as bad as my others, take a look at my first story, whoa. br  
  
4) I think that's it. Please excuse html tags, I really hate them.br ~^~br  
  
Going to Scanra? In about a year? I'm only sixteen, she thought, how am I supposed to be a diplomat?! The king and queen seem to think you can do it, said a small annoying voice in here head. Shut up, she told it, I'm pitying myself. Why, you knew this would come, it said logically. br "Erg! Am I going skitso on myself?" br No answer. She wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. Pushing herself from the wall, she began to walk from her rooms, but got a tad sidetracked. Suddenly, she was in the gardens, next to the bushes that bordered it. They were slightly dead from the snow, which, she realized with a start, was above her ankles. Huffing, she tramped to the stables, hopefully one of the horses would have advice. She stepped in and breathed deep, smelling horse musk. She then coughed because of the hay, then proceeded to sneeze three times in a row. Rubbing her nose, she glared at Fleet and his young friend, Shadowracer. They were laughing at her-horse style. br ~Oh shut up, both of you.~ br ~But its so funny! How did you do that?~ said Shadowracerbr ~Silly!,~ retorted Fleet, ~Humans don't mean to do that, no more than we do!~ br ~Oh.~ br Xlelon snickered, yep, they were still the same old horses. They were kept by the palace, though Xlelon wasn't sure why. She flopped down in the hay and just lay there, quietly contemplating. The fact that she was to be the diplomat to a country that Tortall was going to go to war with in about ten years* seemed to indicate that she would either have problems, or this was why she was brought in the first place, so that the war didn't happen. The question was, which? br Bidding farewell to the horses, she went back to her rooms. Sighing, she began to unlock the door, only to find that it was open. Sighing, she figured that she had forgotten to close it. When she walked in, she found that all of the sudden, a stench had settled in. She glanced out the window to find two stormwings outside her window, hovering. I will honestly never get used to them, she thought. The stormwings glared at her. She glared right back. br "What do you want?" br The stormwing spat at her feet. br "Do not flatter yourself. We want nothing to do with you, just what you know." br She shook her head. br "What in god's.I mean, the gods name are you talking about?" br The stormwing that was doing the talking laughed harshly. Old habits die hard, she thought bitterly. Half a year was not enough to stop with the one god thing. br "We speak of your heritage. It is not of this world." br "Well, there's a reason for that. What about it?" br "We were simply curious." br She narrowed her eyes. br "About what in particular?" br He shrugged. br "Things. Why you know so much of this world whislt none here know of your world. You were not surprised to see my flock." br Xlelon shook her head in a double take. Now she recognized him, it was the stormwing from her arrival at the palace, the one that had been avenging his queen. br "Now I know you. Why are you here?" br The stormwing sighed, she noticed that its breath did not create a cloud. br "Never mind, I know what I need, and bid you farewell. Spend your time in scanra well." br And he was off, leaving her wondering how in the world he knew that she was going to Scanra. br ~^~br *- Sorry people, I found another discrepancy. Origanally, this was supposed to be five years after wards, but the story fit better if it was right after. So. This means that Neal is really already at the university. Dang-it. Oh well. Please excuse your writer's stupidity. :- pbr 


	2. One more chap of bad formatting

No more than two minutes later, there was a knock on the door. A bird at the window peeped. It was Neal. Getting up from the bed, where she had sat, collecting her scattered thoughts, she opened the door. It was indeed Neal, leaning against the frame. She looked at him, sighed, and smiled. br "Come in." br He looked at her, worried, but came in all the same. He sat down on a chair, she on her bed again. Though it was winter, she kept the window open, simply because she liked the fresh air. Now, the wind was chilling her, and she got up and closed them, then lay down. Neal looked extremly nervous now, he had no idea what the king had told her, but obviously it had not been good. br "Xlelon, what's wrong, you have that look about you." br She put a hand to her forehead. br "Do I?" she replied absently, "Which one? The one where I've surprised myself, someone else, or the one where the king has just told me that I'm to be off to Scanra in a year?" br Neal nearly fell out of his chair he was so surprised. br "WHAT?" br  
  
She sighed again and sat up. br "Sorry." She muttered, "I'm just a bit in shock myself. Apparently, the present scanran king has decided that he and Tortall can try for an agreement again." She held up a hand, "You really don't want to hear about last time." He shut his mouth as she stood up. "I dunno Neal, its only a year to prepare. They said I'm their first choice! Me! What did I do?" br Neal chuckled. br "Beating a flock of stormwings off of the palace comes to mind." br "They weren't there though!" br "Yes, but the prince and princess were. They never told you did they?" br She shook her head. How do these little coincedences come up, she thought. She sighed as Neal got up and hugged her. Unfourtanatly, he sighed too, and Xlelon hit herself mentally for not realizing it in a moment. br "Neal, what'd you come for?" br He smiled into her hair. br "You mean I have to have an excuse?" he teased. br She giggled. "Well, It'd take my mind off of this mess I'm in." br He sighed again. br "Yes, well, news has come from the south, and apparently the passes are open. Imrah and I are going to go to the Kennan estate to see what we can sort out." He sighed heavily again. Xlelon shook her head. br "Well. I suppose I'm not surprised, though it really sucks that I can't come with you." br He shook his head. br "No, number one, they need you here, number two, I am not going to stick you in spindren territory." he covered her mouth when she started to protest that she could hold her own. "these aren't regular spindrens, someone poisoned them, they were crazy." br Xlelon's jaw dropped. "You mean someone set them on the party?" br He shook her head, sighing again. br "No, someone apparently left the poisoned meat for them, but didn't put enough in. The pain drove them mad, the rest on them were found dead two miles away, foaming at the mouth." He looked away, trying not to think about it. Only Xlelon's hand on his cheek brought him around again. She smiled, trying not to cry, not only for him, but for the spindrens, the least that this random person could have done was give them a proper death. br "Neal, it's ok, I understand." She leaned up and kissed him softly, wiping his tears as she did. He sighed yet again and smiled forcefully. brv "I know, thankyou. I really feel worse for Cleon, he barely knew his father." He paused, gaining composure again. Xlelon froze at the name. She had wholly forgotten, Cleon of Kennan, he would be.eight years old. Imagine that, she thought, losing your father at eight. A small voice in the back of her head told her that it happened to many people here. br "Yes, it'll haunt him later." br Neal raised an eyebrow. br "I suppose I'll take your word for it." br She nodded. br "When are you leaving?" br He closed his eyes. br "Day after tomarrow." br She sighed and buried her head in his shoulder willing the world away. Neal rested his fore head on her shoulder and sighed again, thanking any gods or goddesses that he thought of for her. br As it happened, there were two goddesses that were quite proud of this. Thaliah and Shakith smiled, both looking in the same window pane. br "It was not an accident then, you were right Shakith." br The goddess smiled. br "Indeed I was." And she began to murmur words, soon joined by Thaliah. br ~^~br SQUEE! You thought I forgot about the goddesses, didn't ya? Well, NOPE! They play a rather large part later. ::shuts up:: you'll see soon enough. br 


	3. Please Work.

Neal left without fanfare the morning after next. They stood for nearly ten minutes, Xlelon trying despratly not to cry, but not suceeding. Finally, she pushed Neal away, saying, 

"Go! Or you never will!"

His horse snorted, commenting that she hoped that was not so, she wanted to run. They both smiled, and Neal mounted. Imrah, who she suspected had been around the corner, suddenly appeared, and they were gone. Xlelon turned around to find Buri looking at her oddly. Xlelon smiled widely.

"Hello!"

The commander shook her head.

"I had no notion." Xlelon blushed a deeper hue then she cared to admit later, and looked down, listening to Buri chuckle. "Don't worry youngster, I was just wondering if he was going to wait until he was old and decrepit."

Xlelon shook her head violently.

"What?"

Buri sniggered.

"Nothing. Have you made your decision?"

Xlelon sighed.

"Right. So that news reached you before the afore mentioned?"

Buri nodded.

"You and him are nothing new, there were bets riding on the both of you."

This put her in shock, so much so that she sunk onto a haybale, much to the amusement of Buri. Xlelon glared at her.

"Thanks so much. And yes I have made my decision."

Buri raised an eyebrow.

"Very good. I suggest you tell their majesties as soon as possible."

Xlelon nodded.

"That's where I was going."

"After you said goodbye to…"

A withering glare from the girl sent the commander into giggles. Xlelon flippantly asked a dog to trip her. The dog replied that she should fight her own battles. Xlelon sighed, and resolved to get Buri back for it. But that would come later, now she was coming up on the king's study. She stopped a moment, smoothed her cloths, checked to make sure her hair wasn't sticking out in a funny direction, and knocked three times.

A clerk answered, looked at her, showed her in and immediately scurried away. There was King Jonathan, looking tiredly at some papers. He perked up when he saw her.

"Xlelon Padrifamay, have you made your decision?"

She bowed and nodded.

"Yes milord, I have."

"And?"

She took a deep breath.

"And I will do my best to serve you as a diplomat to Scanra."

He smiled.

"As will I to prepare you for this undertaking. Please sit down, we have much to discuss."

She sat, wondering what she had just gotten herself into.

~^~

OOOOO now it gets gooooooooooooooooooooooood. On to the next chappie!


	4. yay

Late that night, after a full eight hours of discussion and such, she took her leave and went to bed, head spinning. Her conversation with Buri, forgotten until now, made her chuckle. She must have been blind as a vole, if the servants had been betting on them. She sighed, turned over, and fell asleep.

~^~

The next day, she was summoned to the kings study as soon as breakfast was over. He looked at her over papers and smiled. The queen, now there for the discussions, was next to him, trailing a finger on a map.

"Ah, yes, Xlelon. I must give you something to do. You know of course, that now that you are in service to the kingdom, you need not pay for your stay here. You are a training diplomat, and it needs all of your time. I have heard that you keep a job at billy frogs in the lower district." He smiled at fond memories as she nodded. "I am afraid that you must quit. Your training will be quite strenuous now that we have a goal." He let that sink in. She nodded, she had guessed that this would happen.

"With your majeties permission, I would like to reveal the reason, Jerry took a chance on me, I would like to at least tell him why."

The king looked surprised.

"You have not told them of your place here?"

She shook her head.

"You never revealed your identity in the lower district. I decided that it would be more tactful to do the same."

Jon shook his head and Thayet looked at him pointedly. 

"You are right, and you have my permission to reveal your task to your employer."

She bowed.

"Thankyou sir."

The king pulled a face.

"Please stop bowing, we are alone, there is no need for such courtesy."

She smiled and bowed again.

"Practicing sir, Es ist sehr gut. Kann ich bei Buro gehen?"

The king smiled.

"I have not practiced Scanran for an age, what was that?"

She smiled.

"Can I go to my work? To quit? My that sounds strange."

The queen smiled as jon tried to run that through his head.

"Yes, geht bei Buro. Treffen uns fur nachmittag."*

Xlelon chuckled, the king looked baffled. She bowed, turned and walked out, listening to Thayet translate what she had just said. The Queen was quite fluent. After all, Saraine used a form of Scanran, which Xlelon suspected was akin to Dutch. She selected a light jacket, then turned. No one would believe her, she realized, and shook her self. She sighed, there was a way…

~^~(*=Go to your work, Meet us for lunch.)

Xlelon toiled to keep her hem clean, and it worked, bareley. The cloak she was using warmed her, so she wasn't uncomfortable temperature wise, but still! She had considered trying for sidesaddle, then discarded the idea. Now she wore the dress from midwinter, and was hating it despratly. She wished there was another way, but doubted it seriously, Jerry had seen much, but she was sure that this dress, which the treasury had helped pay for, would convince him. She was supposed to be from a small merchant family in Port Caynn.

Walking in, she kept her hood up, knowing that the patrons would otherwise be lewd, especially Garret Nutcracker, who was known for melting even the most iron shod of hearts. Of course, her heart wasn't there at the moment, and she never worried anyway.

A few whistles went up when she crossed the common room to the bar. She drew her cloak tighter, and walked up to Jerry, who looked rather thunderstruck. She sighed.

"I would like to talk to Jerry and Linda please, in private." She said quietly.

Jerry, not recognizing her, nodded and whistled to summon Linda, who came bustling down the staircase, muttering.

"This isn't like her, she's usually very punctual."

Xlelon smiled, knowing that the woman was talking about her, she had come a little later than usual, voting to do it after lunch with the king and Queen.

Jerry led the two to an empty room and closed the door.

"Now miss, what was it that you wanted?" he began nervously, but stopped dead when she lowered the hood. Oh he recognizes me alright, she thought.

And so he did, though why Xlelon was here like…like this was beyond him. He glanced at his wife, she too, looked dumbstruck. The Xlelon-turned-noble smiled and curtsyed low.

"Good evening Jerry, Linda, I have come to discuss some things with you. I'm sorry I surprised you, but I needed to explain. Will you sit down?"

As if in a dream, the two sat and listened as she tried to explain her true family and reason for the job. 

"Well, you see….er…" she sighed. "Ok, I am not the daughter of a merchant in Port Caynn. I'm really a training diplomat at the palace, I needed the money because I was not in service to the crown, so therefore had to pay a bit for my lodging. But the king has asked me to be a Diplomat to Scanra and now I am going to train for it speciffically. I just wanted to thank you for taking a chance on me."

Linda was the first to react.

"You mean…all this time…are you a noble?"

Xlelon snorted.

"Hardly, that's why I'm a diplomat, foreign countrys tend to trust people without titles more, they aren't in it for the land."

Linda smiled, there she was, the Xlelon that she knew. Of course, she was a bit dressed up…

"But why? Why tell us? Why not just dissappear?"

Xlelon shrugged.

"I don't do that type of thing, gives me a guilty concience. Quite annoying really. Besides, the king gave me permission to tell you and Quatrine."

"What about the bar-goers? They're right fond of you!"

She smiled slyly.

"Well, why not give them a bit of a surprise?"

Jerry smiled at Linda, Linda smiled in return.

"By all means, just let us watch.

A knock on the door startled them. Linda opened it to a flustered looking Quatrine.

"Linda! Come back! I can't…Xlelon?"

Xlelon nodded. Quatrine just began to laugh.

"Oh my! So that's what they were talking about!"

Xlelon chuckled.

"What are you talking about?"

Quatrine sniggered.

"You'd never believe the stories I've heard. Some of the drunker ones swear that the Threefold Goddess just walked through."

Xlelon laughed.

"Hardly, for one thing, her eyes aren't nearly my color!"

Quatrine quieted.

"I wont ask, come on, you have to show them or they'll never believe me!"

Xlelon excused herself, pulling her hood up again. She and Quatrine walked into the center of the room, to a few whistles and whoops. Quatrine quieted them all and winked, then left. Xlelon looked around, knowing that she could see them but they couldn't see her clearly. Then she smiled widely.

"Good evening gentlemen. You know me." She let the whispers run their course before taking out her arms. She brought the hood down quickly.

"Though I'm not who you expected!"

Half of the men laughed heartily, others looked dumfounded, and the others, the none regulars, looked to drunk to care. Xlelon smiled and waved.

"Yep, tis I! I have come to bid you adieu! Adieu!"

By the time she had hugged Quatrine goodbye, (Linda and Jerry had filled her in) The bar had finally understood her joke. She walked back into the night to small chuckles and a round of the tortallen equivalent to For he's a jolly good fellow. She feverently hoped that they meant 'For she's a jolly good fellow'. She trudged her way back to the palace with an only slightly heavy heart.

~^~

OOOO. We're going at a clipping pace now…*g*

A/N- To anyone who actually knows german, I apoligize for any wrong grammer or anything. I'm ok at the language, but I'm not that good.


	5. blah

Kennan Estate;

Neal looked around at the now cleaned up ballroom equivalent. It was so small compared to the palace. Sitting down in a chair, he put his head in his hands, trying not to think about the palace, and therefore Xlelon. 

"Argh."

He got up, frustrated at himself, and found an empty practice yard. He practiced sword play with a mirror until he realized that there was someone watching him. Turning around, there was his cousin, intently studying his every move. Neal smiled, he was rather fond of Cleon.

"Morning Cleon. What are you up to?"

Cleon came out from the shadows, still looking at him intently.

"I'm watching you. Daddy said that I was to go to the palace soon."

Neal winced. His cousin had taken it so well, he was only nine, could he really comprehend it? The man had died during the night, though in the time from the attack, many healers had tried to help, with no success.

"Really now? Are you happy?"

Cleon nodded.

"He was very proud of me. I'm going to do well for him."

Neal sighed and smiled at the boy. Cleon's hair was a bit long, the usual bouncy curls hanging around his ears. His eyes were like Neal's own, it was a trait that the family always passed on. Though, since Lady Kennan's eyes had been blue, Cleon's eyes were blue gray, as opposed to Neal's green-gray. 

"I'm sure you will." He murmured. Cleon looked at him sharply. He loved his older cousin, rarely as he got to see him, but there was something different about him now. It wasn't just the loss here, he could tell. His mind was always wandering, and when it wasn't he was doing something. 

"Neal, can you tell me about the palace?"

Neal smiled.

"Of course, what do you want to know?"

"What's it like?"

Neal paused. Nowadays, the first thing he thought of when anyone mentioned the palace was Xlelon, but he wouldn't tell anyone about that unless they asked him point blank. So he described the training yards, the dining halls, the ballrooms, the chapel, then stopped. He had forgotten how soon he would be in that chapel. Turning abruptly away from the subject, it was far too strange to think about, he found his cousin again regarding him with a piercing look.

"Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Why do you always look like you're somewhere else?"

Neal started. Losing his father had changed his cousin into a pensive little boy, perceptive beyond his years. It rather frightened him. Well, he may as well tell him, it was the best thing that had come from this, and he may as well share the joy.

"Well, you see Cleon, I left something…someone at the Palace, and I miss her."

"You love her? Don't you?"

There it was again, that perceptivness that Neal wasn't used to at all in his cousin. And now that it came to it…

"Yes, I do."

Cleon smiled widely.

"Tell me about her, please?"

Neal smiled back, and began to descirbe how they had met, and when exactly he had fallen in love with her, with Cleon listening raptly. 

"But how did you tell her?"

Neal smiled.

"It wasn't hard, I simply kissed her."

"Just like that? Wasn't she mad?"

Neal chuckled.

"I admit, I was taking my life into my hands when I did, but yes, just like that."

Cleon smiled and asked another question.

"When?"

Neal paused, should he really tell him that his night of joy was his cousin's night of pain?

He decided yes.

"Midwinter."

Cleon cocked his head.

"But what if you had wanted to tell her sooner? Would you have had to wait?"

Neal laughed.

"Of course not! I'd just find another time!"

"Oh."

And with that he wandered away, thinking again. Neal shook his head and got up from his seat on the rail, then wandered off in his own direction.

~^~

Xlelon dropped the letter from Neal unexpectedly. A servant in the hallway that she was in looked at her.

"Mi'Lady? Are you well?"

Xlelon took a breath and smiled.

"Yes, thankyou."

She picked up the letter again and re-read it, this time stopping. The thing that had surprised her was Neal's description of a conversation he had had with Cleon. He had told him about Midwinter…which meant…

"Oh gods. This is so beyond strange."

~^~

There we go. The Cleon that was pulled in the previous book is explained. ::is proud:: Yay!


	6. *sigh*

"Ok. So its Usuals, Visitors, Ministers, Council members, Diplomats, Their majesties, and finally the Servants…Is that right?"

Master Oakbridge nodded, beaming.

"Correct. Now. Wo bist du?" Where are you?

Xlelon immediately responded, 

"Ich bin auch Corus, Tortall, mit Herr Oakbridge." I am at Corus, Tortall, with Mr. Oakbridge. Oakbridge nodded. It was midsummer, and the birds outside twittered, distracting her slightly, but the bell rang and sent her to Myles. After Oakbridge, she went to see Myles, who taught her History of Scanra. It was nearly as interesting as the history of Tortall, though it did not give her warm fuzzy feelings. The mages of Scanra were often war Mages, and were known for their strange spells and incantations. There were not many healers. She grimaced. 

After Myles, she went to the queen's chambers. Many exclained to hear that she went to the queen, but she was the best teacher of how to act around Royalty, after all, she was royalty, and knew how people were supposed act to her. She taught her how to curtsy (she found that each depth of curtsy had a meaning, and had trouble keeping track of them.) and how to accept and reject proposals. She also brought in the diplomats from Tyra, here to oversee a dredging of the Drell River. They talked of how to reach a comprimise that both sides could agree to. The king came in and they got into a whole new conversation on what was needed for the trip there. The diplomats, who had never been to scanra, left. Next, they talked of the parameters needed for peace between the two countries. Myles came in, followed by some servants, and informed them that they had missed dinner. Jon rubbed his forhead.

"I knew I had forgotten something."

Thayet smiled at Xlelon, who had just realized how tired she was.

"Go on, we'll send some servants so you can eat in your rooms."

Xlelon smiled.

"Th…Thanks." She said as she yawned and began to walk to her rooms.

"You know," commented Jonathan as she closed the door, "Its things like that that remind me how young she is."

Myles nodded.

"I've never seen a sixteen year old so mature, even the squires."

Thayet nodded.

"It is obvious that her world still has an effect on her."

~^~

Xlelon reached her rooms, unlocked the door and was delighted to find a letter on her window sill. However, there wasn't a bird in sight. Usually, the birds that carried his letter for him stuck around. Shrugging, this one probably needed to get somewhere, she picked it up and frowned, it smelled repulsive.

"What is this?" She wondered aloud, and tore it open. A small charm fell into her hand and fell apart into three pieces.

Instantly, she was engulfed in a white cloud, which seemed like steam, but it was screaming. She heard shouts of 'help!' and 'mommy!' and felt a stinging sensation. It spread to her arms and feet until she screamed hysterically and fainted.

~^~

Now then…What was that? HAHAHA!!! CLIFFIE!!! GAHHHHHH!


	7. Decides to kill popups.

The servant knocked quietly on the door, calling

"MiLady, I have your dinner here!"

When there was no answer, the servant shrugged and turned, deciding that the girl had fallen asleep.

~^~

Neal sat up, awake, with a barely suppresed scream. He could not remember his dream, it was just a bloodcurdling scream and whiteness. Shivering, he lay back asleep, not wishing to wake his knight master and wife in the next room.

~^~

__

Screeeech!

Daine bolted awake at Kittens sudden outburst. Numair, Beside her, did the same. Kitten was a shade of white that Daine had never seen on her.

"Kitten! What is it!?"

The dragonette was rocking back and forth with her nose buried in her wings, scared half to death.

"Kit?"

A knock on the door made Daine sigh and get up. It was Tkaa.

"What happened?"

Daine smiled, glad to have someone that could talk to her charge here.

"I don't know, she just screeched and began this! She was fine earlier!"

Tkaa gave the equivalent of a frown and knelt beside the dragon. There was silence for a moment, and then the immortal rose.

"The silver of the people, she is dying. That is all she will…can say."

Numair rubbed his head.

"The silver of the people? The animal people? Silver? Have I mentioned that I hate omens?"

Daine paled.

"The silver…" she looked at Numair. "Didn't you say that Xlelon's magic was Silver!?"

Numair gasped and bolted out of the room, Daine not far behind him.

~^~

As they pushed open the door, they found pandimonium. A flurry of birds were trying to chase off a…thing that was kneeling over Xlelon. It was about to touch its fingers to her temple, but disitergrated instantly when Numair yelled. He then slumped onto the door frame, gray, while Daine rushed to her friend's aid. To the sparrows that were now fluttering on the floor, she said,

"Get Duke Baird, quick. Numair, what was it?"

Numair shook his head, trying to clear it.

"I've no notion. It was something mixed with Dreamrose, and it was made for her."

Tkaa helped him up.

"Obviously, since it did not effect you, but what was that that you banished, it was a banishing spell correct?"

Numair nodded shakily and stumbled beside Daine. She was checking Xlelon's pulse, which was fast and shallow.

"It scared her."

Numair made the sign against evil, followed by Daine.

"It scared *me*, I haven't the faintest clue what it was."

Daine nodded, ripping a strip of cloth from the sheets to begin bandaging the girl's many wounds, they were many, mostly shallow, but there were two that ran down the inside of her arms, making her shudder; they were abnormally straight.

Duke Baird hurried in and knelt quickly beside Daine, the sparrows that had brought him now flying out the window. He checked her over, dark green magic glittering on her smaller wounds. He frowned.

"Hurry, we must get her to the infirmary, I know not what this was, but it has harmed her deeply."

~^~

So. What'll happen? What was that? Another Cliffe, I'm eeeeeeeeeeevil.


	8. this is begining to get depressing.

Xlelon woke up slowly, her hearing coming first. There wasn't much to hear, just a bit of murmuring, a clink of bottles and another whimper. Kitten, she thought blearily, what is kitten doing here? She took a deep breath, sighed a turned over.

~^~

A rustling heralded Xlelons first move for six hours. Baird jumped up, as did his son, who had not been able to sleep, what with all of the people coming to their quarters. The dragonette that accompanyed them for much of the time waddled to the girl and whistled loudly. Xlelon sat up.

"Kitten? What are you doing here?" She looked around. "What am I doing here! Where is here?" She lay back down, Duke baird immediately went to her side.

"Do not lay down quite yet, we still have no Idea what happened to you."

Xlelon grimaced.

"I was hoping to forget that."

"Did you?"

She lay down, despite Baird's order. "Alas no. I suppose you want me to tell you?"

Baird shuddered.

"Gods above no! Numair must know, he still doesn't know what it was."

Xlelon sighed again, then glared at Neal, who was gazing at her.

"Shoo Queenscove, I am not a sideshow."

The child scurried away and Xlelon sighed.

"Sorry. Wasn't he at the university?"

Baird smiled.

"It is fine, and he is on break."

"Ah." And she closed her eyes, then opened them again. "Typical."

Baird looked at her oddly. "Whats typical?"

"I'm tired beyond belief, but I'm too scared to sleep. Damn it."

Baird chuckled.

"Judging by Daine's testimony, you have reason to be frightened."

Xlelon shook her head. All she remebered was a white haze that screamed with a child's voice. Of course, the voice now haunted her. She had dreamt of her world, her friends, things that she was used to, her cat, even her neighborhood. It had been life as usual. She shut her eyes again, willing the screams away, but instead, the faces came with it. I wish Neal were here, she thought, then pushed the thought away. It however, had other ideas, and anchored itself until she missed him so despratly that she was crying. She rolled over so that Baird would not see her tears.

~^~

By true morning, Xlelon had recovered enough that Numair could question her. After an hour, he formulated a theory.

"I believe," he said to a small crowd, "That someone took the spirits of the dead and bound them to something in the letter, perhaps the charm you mentioned." Xlelon nodded, none the worse for her experience. Numair continued. "I know not what made them attack her so violently, released spirits generally are only dangerous when trapped in something." He shook his head. "This is not good, it was not finished when we found her. I believe that it was sent to do something specific, though I do not know what."

~^~

Well. The plot thickens, and moves quickly.... remember it's may.


	9. *gasp*

Life returned to normal fairly quickly. Nothing was stopped, simply delayed for a day while Xlelon recovered fully. Soon she had a firm grasp of the language, so much so that when a rare knight from the scanran courts came to see Tortall, she was able to have a civil conversation with him in Scanran with minimal mistakes. The negotiations were smooth by mail so far, and the trip was set for midsummer. Privatley, Xlelon was terrified, but hid her terror when with people. Only Neal and the animals knew her fright. She had almost forgotten that he was about to take his ordeal until in late august, he informed her that he would be coming in a month. She wracked her brains for the reason until she remebered. When she did, she nearly slapped herself. How could she have forgotten? She sighed, there wasn't exactly an excuse. She made up for it as best she could by sending him back a letter that was nearly three pages long. When she re-read it, she winced at how sappy she could be. But, deciding he could use it, she sent it, after all, he could use a good long letter.

~^~

It was september when the wind began to really blow. Some of the servants whispered bad omens and such, but Xlelon was just happy for the coolness. Her window was always open, and today was no exception. She had rooted up a recent history of Carthak, enjoying reading of Daines adventures from a different point of view, though some of them were a bit…twisted. She was snickering at the authors rendition of a ten foot tall Daine destroying the palace when a servant knocked at the door. She got up, opened it, and was surprised to find an unfamilier face. It wasn't one of the king's helpers, nor anyone's that she knew. He bowed.

"Mi'Lady, His Grace Gary ask you to join him for Lunch."

Xlelon shrugged, that explained why she didn't know him. He was blond haired and blue eyed, and tan, a strange combination. There was something about him she didn't like, but she shrugged it off, this was the palace, and it wasn't a small charm or anything. She frowned at the memory, then set a smile on her face and followed him down the hall. They wound their way around until she was thourghly lost. Suddenly he stopped at a very small door.

"Excuse me but wh-"

She never finished her sentence, he had turned around and stuck his hand down her throat. No, that was a cloth, and it was wet. Why is it wet, she wondered blearily, don't kidnappers just knock you out? You dummy, she thought at herself, he is knocking you out! With that last thought, she sunk to the floor.

~^~ (I'm going to be nice.)

Nafina, a cook to the crown, was heading back to her room after spilling a bowl of soup all over herself. She was used to the heat when it hit her, but had flat refused to work in soggy cloths. The head cook had sent her to her rooms angrily, telling her that if she wasn't so clumsy, she wouldn't waste time changing. The girl was angry at herself, and at the page that had tripped her. Her anger dissolved however, when she heard a grunt and a thump. Some one was having troubles dragging something. Not wanting to go back to the kitchens for a while, she decided to help. She stuck her head around the corner and her eyes widened. A man that she had never seen was dragging a girl across the floor and into a room. She didn't recognize him, and was quite frightened, men were not permitted in this place, it was the women's wing! Taking a deep breath, she screamed as loud as she possibly could. Heads poked out of a few doors, cleaners on their lunch break, and came to her aide. The man gasped and whirled, then spoke something unintelligible. Smoke poured from his hands, filling the corridor. He looked down, unsure, then turned and bolted out, barreling past Nafina. The smoke, though that mage that had began it had left, was expanding and choking them all. Against her better notions, Nafina blew aside the smoke, knowing that she had very little time, even with her gift, which made her slightly resistant to smoke. There she was, the girl that the man had been dragging, looking asleep. Nafina hefted her over her shoulder, and then high tailed it out.

~^~

The pages were mighty surprised when about twenty servants burst in on their training. Wydlon, who was overseeing them, looked calmly at them, panting and coughing. 

"What is the meaning of this?"

All of the servants looked at Nafina, after, she was the one that had started this mess. The cook took a deep breath, slowly put down her burden and said,

"Pardon us sir, but this lady was bein drug by some man who had no place in the female's wing, an when I told him to let go uh her, he shouted somthin and the halls filled up with smoke! This was just the first place that we could go!"

The rest of the servants nodded, testifying to her story. Wydlon pointed at the girl's burden.

"Who is that?"

Nafina rolled her on her back and looked up and the man who had suddenly turned quite grim. He turned to one of the pages.

"Get someone, Baird, Numair, the king, anyone, but hurry."

The page ran off as the training master knelt beside his one time charge. Xlelon was gray, but breathing, with a slow and steady pulse. Next he pulled her eyelid open, she did not seem to have an iris. 

"Drugged." He muttered, "looks like dreamrose." He had studied poisons and drugs so that he could detect them in his enemies and soldiers. He straightened when Numair came in and looked at the cook.

"Go to the infirmery and have those there check you for lung problems. Thankyou for bringing her. What is your name?"

"Nafina sir, the cooks apprentice."

He nodded.

"Yes, I thought I recognized you."

She bowed and scurried away, following her friends. Wydlon stood beside Numair, who was seated on his ankles.

"Well?"

The mage sighed.

"She's been drugged with dreamrose, I believe it is nothing more. What happened?"

"Apparently someone was dragging her off when the servant screamed. He filled the place with smoke and ran for it."

Numair frowned.

"I don't understand, why is everything going after her? There was midsummer, and now this! Who has it in for this girl? She hasn't been here long enough to make enimies like this!"

Wydlon nodded, Xlelon was not known for her enimies. Kneeling, he picked he up easily and began to walk to Duke Baird's.

~^~

HAHAHAHA!!! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!!! 

Ok, calm now. I did warn you that this would be a bit more dangourous and angsty than the last one, but don't worry, the other genre will show itself soon! Keita, you are officially my favorite reviewer, having given this fic a new name…The ultimate Mary-Sue Revenge. (I think that's it.)


	10. *sniff*

__

Hearts weep,

As people sleep,

The people are gone,

Let their love live on.

~^~

Baird glanced at his charge as she whimpered again. She had been asleep for nearly three days now. Since early in the morning today, she had been whimpering much like this, he didn't know why. Most people in the hands of Dreamrose were only given true dreams, they weren't usually terrifying, and the sleeper was almost always quiet. Frowning, he set about the task at hand, writing a letter to Imrah to ask him if he had any notion of who would do this. So far, they had questioned the cook thourghly, with a truth spell laid on her. She had given a very accurate description, but the man in question had dissappeared without a trace. He sighed and began to write as the dawn light poured in his window.

~^~

Numair had come to check on Xlelon with Daine. They were sitting around, contemplating, when suddenly she gave a blood curdeling scream, followed by tears and pleading to get the people out, get them out. They shivered and made the sign, wondering what she dreamt of. Daine grabbed her hand, nearly crying herself. Baird looked at Numair, who was white. The sleeping girl calmed slightly, but as minutes passed, her breathing became more and more rapid, as if she was frightened. Daine continued to hold her hand, though she was now trembling. About an hour after the first scream, she screamed again and curled up in a small ball. She was sobbing. Kitten, who had followed Daine in, whistled forlornlly. Daine looked at her.

"Kit? Can you go into her dreams? Like you did with me?"

Kit shook her head. Numair sighed, as did Daine. Five minutes later, Xlelon gasped and opened her eyes abruptly. She was not awake though, as she looked at them voidly. 

"The people," she whispered, "No! Not the children!"

Then she lay back down, sobbing as she did. They knew she was asleep still because she closed her eyes again. None moved as they watched her. Someone had fetched the king, because he came in, looking worried.

"What has happened?"

Baird sighed heavily.

"I do not know. She has screamed twice in the past hour, and cried out often."

Daine sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I don't know who did this to her, we don't even know if it's her they're doing it to! She keeps calling to the people."

Numair was still ashen from her screams, no one in all of his memory had ever screamed like that.

"She is under the influence of Dreamrose, but nothing like this is happening here, or we would have known."

"Memorys." Said Jonathan heavily. "I was drugged once with Dreamrose, I remebered my ordeal."

Numair started. Baird nodded, he remebered. Numair however was still confused.

"But…but dreamrose give dreams of the present!"

Jonathan rubbed his head.

"The healers told me that it was a combination of Verveine and Dreamrose, when I woke up. It is a combination that seems to make the bearer of the poison relive their worst memorys or feelings."

There was silence, most of it wondering what her worst memory was. The girl sighed and opened her hands.

"It is done." She murmured. "The war of hate has begun." And with that she fell into true sleep again. Baird sighed.

"It seems as if she has survived it. Perhaps she will be quieter now."

Daine nodded, not trusting her voice. Numair was contemplating.

"The war of hate has begun? It sounds like a prophecy."

Jon nodded.

"It is not of this world. There are no wars, not now, nor in her memory here."

"Perhaps she is remebering coming here?"

"No, there was only her. She is calling to many."

Daine sighed.

"Yes."

~^~

Later that night, Xlelon woke without fanfare. She sat up slowly, surprising Baird and Daine, who had stayed the whole day.

"Could someone tell me the date?"

There was silence for a moment, then Baird found his voice.

"It is September the eleventh."

"Ah." She said calmly, "That explains it."

~^~

Sorry every body. I did warn you.


	11. g

Though many pressed, Xlelon would not tell them of what she dreamt. She would only say that it had been her version of an ordeal. After that, all of the knights stopped questioning it, they knew what it meant. Most others left her alone as well, knowing that if the knights did not ask her of it, then they most likely did not want to ask her. A day after she woke up, Jonathan pulled her aside.

"Xlelon. These acts have not been at random. I will understand if you wish to bow out of your mission."

Xlelon looked at him as if he were mad.

"Are you joking? I will not give up a hope for peace. My life is not the only one in danger, many others lie in the web."

Then she walked away, leaving Jonathan baffeled.

~^~  
Imrah sighed in pity for his squire. Xlelon had been attacked again. There would be no holding him back this time. When Neal walked through the door, he immediately saw the worry on his knight master's face.

"What?"

Imrah sighed and handed him the letter. At least she was awake and fine, but Neal would go mad from not being able to help her. He rose and began to stoke the fire for the night. When he heard the folding of paper, he turned.

"You know of course that we cannot leave until morning."

Neal took a deep breath and nodded.

"Thank you sir."

Imrah smiled.

"It is fine. I know what it is like to nearly lose a friend."

As Neal walked out, Imrah heard him mutter, "She's more than a friend." And smiled.

~^~

Xlelon was in the stables again. At least, that's what a horse in the pasture told him. He frowned, twiddling with one of his daggers until the horse told him in no uncertain terms to get in there or she would bite him. Neal grumbled, but followed the order from the mare quite happily. 

~^~

It was late evening, and everyone else was at dinner. This served her purpose quite well, since she was well on her way to a full nervous breakdown. Taking deep breaths of hay-scented air, she calmed her heart, pushing the image of burning buildings out of her mind. The horses, watching her, were quiet. Her breathing slowed, her mind slowly cleared, then clouded again. She was pushed out of meditation by screams. Laying back in her haybale, she shut her eyes tightly, then opened them again. Sitting up, she put her head in her hands, groaning at her annoyance. Footsteps made her look up quickly, she did *not* want to be with people at the moment. She was about to get up when whoever it was stepped in. The horses tossed their heads, calling hellos. Suddenly, she knew who it was.

"Neal?" She squeaked, "Oh gods you have no idea how glad I am to see you!"

Neal, for it was he, stopped dead, but was pricked into action the second she touched him. He yanked her into a hug. She squeaked, but did not pull away. It was the last straw for her. All of the pent up emotions that she had had for the last few days came rushing out and she began to cry, and then sob. 

There were no words for ten minutes, save for the occasional murmur from Neal, who was not sure what he was comforting her for. Instead, he just did what she had done for him, less than a year ago. When she finally stopped, it was with the same abruptness that it had started. She looked up.

"Thanks. I needed that."

He kissed her on the forehead.

"We all do, sometimes."

He continued to hold her, curled up in his arms, sniffling against his shirt. Somehow, it just didn't seem like the time to ask her what had happened. Come to think of it, he decided, I don't think I will ask.

~^~

Stefan had just finished dinner, and was now coming down to the stables again. When he had reached the gate to the stables however, a horse called to him. It told him not to go in. 

~ Why not? ~ He asked.

~ I can't tell you. But everyone is fine, just stay away for a little while longer. ~

The speaker was a red roan name Slicker. Stefan had no idea why that was her name, but it was. Quite put out over being told not to go into his own barn by one of his horses, he asked why again.

~ Because, please? ~

Stefan snorted, but did as she asked, and walked away.

~^~

^-^ ::Is quite happy:: I luv Neal. Just as much as you. (few though you are .)


	12. Um

Time went by like the wind, along with her seventeenth birthday, and surprisingly, Neal's Eighteenth. His birthday was on the fourth of November. How she had missed that, she was not sure, but none-the-less made it up to him.

Winter came late that year. Even November was snowless. One day in December, there was snow on the ground, and a few of Neal's year-mates wanted to take her skating. Neal, who did not skate, said that there was no way on earth that he was going, but gave in after Xlelon pestered him for about five minutes. She liked his year mates, but still wanted him along. 

Most of them were better than her, turning tight circles or going backwards, but she could hold her own. Of course, there was always the small fact that she couldn't stop. 

"Yikes!" _Whoomp. _ She dashed the snow out of her ears, grinning widely. Most were laughing at her spectacular fall, which she took well, bowing like a jester. Finally, she spotted Neal.

"Come on, you have to skate too!"

"Uh uh."

"Come on, please?" She pouted fakely, which sent the rest of the squires into gales of laughter, and wheedled Neal into getting up from his spot. Xlelon grinned as someone came to grab his other side. They then proceeded to skate around the pond slowly, helping Neal keep his balance. He got the hang of it rather quickly.

"I think I've got it…"

Xlelon smiled and winked at the young man that was helping Neal skate. 

"All right, on three…"

"What's on three?"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Oh no!!"

"Three!" they both yelled and let go. Neal careened around for a bit, then finally fell face first into a snow bank. The rest of the squire's and their ladies laughed while Xlelon, chuckling, went to help him. When she finally reached him, she held a hand out to help him up. Neal, of course grabbed it and pulled her down beside him.

"Come on Neal, can't you at least wait until you're inside?" someone called.

Xlelon smirked, then rolled a bit of snow in her hands. A moment later, the speaker had a mouthful of snow. The ladies laughed and congratulated her good aim, as did the rest of the squires, well, except for the one who had been hit, he was too busy making one of his own. Xlelon ducked his and it hit Neal, who promptly threw his own at random, hitting someone entirely different. Before long, everyone was involved and covered in snow.

~^~

An hour later, they all stumbled in and convinced a servant to bring them steaming mugs of tea. They sat around talking until the tenth watch, then bid all good night. Xlelon judged that all of Neal's year mates were a good sort, no Jorens or Vinsons. For this, she was eternally grateful.

~^~

All right, All right, I know, it was a time killer, but it was nessacary, otherwise we would have gone from Sept. To December!


	13. has sucessfully killed popups::

"Xlelon…"

"Hm?"

Neal paused, faltered, and swallowed. He was slightly pale, and trembling, though it was barely perceptible from her position, which happened to be leaned against him, head on his shoulder. It was two weeks before midwinter.

"Er…"

Xlelon didn't notice his indecision, she was too engrossed in her book. Neal, as a source of distraction, tried to read it. It happened to be in Scanran, so he made his way through a few sentences, then lost track of the words. Neal thought about it for a second, decided against it, and changed the subject.

"How can you read that? There's so many little words!"

Xlelon looked up.

"It took you that long to say that?"

Neal sighed, he should have known.

"Couldn't figure out how to phrase it."

Lame excuse, he admonished himself. Xlelon narrowed her eyes, then let it drop, answering his previous question. Or rather, asking another.

"What do you mean, little words?"

Neal reached around and pointed to a sentence.

"These, der, die, das, den, dem, des, how do you keep track?"

Xlelon smirked.

"You know Scanran, why do you ask?"

He grimaced inwardly. Caught, he thought, genius.

"Curious, I just get lost."

Xlelon chuckled.

"You know, you really aren't a very good liar."

"Neither are you."

"But I don't try, that's the difference."

Neal smiled.

"True, now answer the question, lame though it may be."

Xlelon shook her head.

"Very well. The little words are just that…little words, they mean…the…I guess…"

Neal shook his head.

"Whatever you say."

Xlelon shook her head.

"Neal, what's bothering you?" She grew quiet, remembering the date. "oh…that."

Neal nodded, that wasn't precisely it, but it was close enough to make for a convincing performance.

Xlelon sighed, it must be his ordeal, she thought, and I can't tell him anything about it, cause I don't want to mess it up. What a hellish world it is. What scared her was that he was never mentioned in any of the books, so it was possible that he didn't make it. Shut up, she told herself, there was no one that didn't make it before Joren and Vinson, so stop worrying! What she didn't think of, was that there was no mention of her either, nor of any diplomatic mission to scanra.

~^~

^-^ ::is happy:: I really must catch up on my uploading. A sort of cliffie if you think of it.


	14. Yay for AdBlocker!

Xlelon took a deep breath. Then another, and another. Then she took her bow and shot. The arrow smacked satisfyingly on the bullseye, the first of the night. Daine smiled.

"Very good! You're getting better!"

"Yeah," said Xlelon, still distracted, "Yeah I am."

Daine shook her head. It was the night of Neal's ordeal, so she could understand why the girl was so distracted, but all of the other ladies hadn't been so quiet.

Xlelon had a reason. The events of the after noon still played out in her mind, on a bit of a loop that was quite annoying.

~

"Xlelon?"

"Hm?"

She heard him gulp, then speak, but the words were so surprising and so rushed that she could barely understand.

"IjustwantedtotellyouthatIloveyou."

Her voice caught, she knew what he had said. Trying to think of all of the ways that she could answer, she ended up just giving him a deer in the headlights look. Not the impression she wanted to give him, which was what he got. He looked away from her, at the sun that was swiftly setting in the distance. Xlelon shook off her surprise, grabbed his chin and pulled his face around to look straight at hers, kissing him sweetly in the process.

"I love you too."

~

Xlelon shook herself. Daine was tapping her on the shoulder, pointing to the morning sun just beginning to peek over the hills.

"Oh gods."

Daine chuckled softly as Xlelon put her bow away, quick like. Daine had never seen a bow put away so quickly. Then, she had to jog to keep up with her while they walked to the chapel. A few of the birds that lined one of the outside paths asked what she was hurrying for. Daine explained as quickly as she could, trying to keep up in the process. When they reached the chapel, people were just starting to gather. Neal was just getting up from his meditation. He caught her eye, and she saw so much of the fear drain away. She had time to blow him one last kiss before he dissappeared.

~^~

*gasp* What'll happen?!?!?! I am so mean!!! *g*


End file.
